El regreso
by SakuStar
Summary: Sakura todavía no puede olvidar a Sasuke después de 5 años, ¿qué pasaría si un día en especial se encuentran? Es un pequeño One-shot de SasuSaku


Era un día nublado y con varias nubes negras aproximándose, una joven de 18 años, pelo color rosado inigualable, una figura perfecta (cosa que atraía a vario chicos de la aldea de Konoha), se encontraba caminando cabizbaja cerca de un parque, pero como e

"**Amor y Sueños"**

Era un día nublado y con varias nubes negras aproximándose, una joven de 18 años, pelo color rosado inigualable, una figura perfecta (cosa que atraía a vario chicos de la aldea de Konoha), se encontraba caminando cabizbaja cerca de un parque, pero como el día estaba nublado no se veía ninguna alma pasar por allí, de pronto llegó a una banca, una banca la cual le traía recuerdos dolorosos, no importaba cuanto hubo entrenado y haciéndose fuerte en todo este tiempo, porque hace justo 5 años atrás el amor de su vida la dejó tirada inconciente en esa misma banca, en donde le había rogado que se quedara o que la llevara con él, sólo para no tener que ser separada de él, si, de **Sasuke Uchiha.**

Sakura se sienta en la banca y empieza a pensar en lo doloroso que han sido todos estos años sin él, sin ver de cómo el la ignoraba, de cómo lo odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

Después de un rato de pensar una variedad de cosas se levanta y se dirige para su casa, en el camino se encuentra con Naruto.

Hola sakura-chan, ¿cómo estas?, dijo Naruto con un poco de pena por ver a su amiga triste.

Hola Naruto, bueno a ti no te puedo mentir, estoy destrozada por dentro igual que siempre en esta fecha, igual que todos los días desde que él se fue, dijo Sakura apunto de derramar lágrimas por sus ojos.

Naruto al ver esto se acerca a ella y la abraza en un tierno abrazo que logró muy poco tranquilizarla.

Mira no te preocupes, todo va estar bien, dijo Naruto reconfortándola.

Eso suena muy seguro, dijo Sakura tratando de sonreír.

Así es, ya verás que e muy poco tiempo volverá la misma Sakura de antes, la feliz e inocente Sakura, ya lo verás, dijo Naruto sonriendo

Eso espero, eso espero, dijo Sakura murmurando

Luego de esto Sakura llegó a su casa se ducho y se acostó en su cama, colocó música, pero después de un rato se arrepintió de haberlo colocado por la letra de dicha canción.

Parece que si os si este no es mi día, dijo Sakura para sí misma.

**La ilusión se va de mi**

**como el aire al respirar, huuu...**

**tu amor ya lo perdí**

**como un sueño al despertar**

**la luna saldrá de nuevo otra vez**

**y tu, mi amor, no estarás.**

Sakura se pone a pensar que esa parte de la canción le recordaba a cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea, cuando él se fue ella perdió todo el interés que tenía de la vida, porque sin el, ella no era nada.

**A veces no entiendo**

**no se lo que siento**

**quisiera saber que hice mal**

**nunca te pude decir**

**que muero por que estés aquí**

**ser fuerte es mi decisión,**

**Tu recuerdo es una flor**

**el perfume de tu voz huuu...**

**Tu silencio es un rumor**

**que me llena de dolor,**

**y en algún rincón**

**de mi corazón, amor**

**siempre tu quedaras...**

Además se sentía miserable de no poder haberlo retenido esa noche y al mismo tiempo por siempre ser una **molestia**, como el la llamaba y en realidad lo era y al mismo tiempo débil.

**A veces no entiendo**

**no se lo que siento**

**quisiera saber que hice mal**

**nunca te pude decir**

**que muero por que estés aquí**

**ser fuerte es mi decisión.**

**Tu sonrisa esta en mi**

**tu recuerdo se quedo**

**quítame este dolor...**

**quisiera saber entender**

**como reparar el dolor**

**que siento en mi corazón**

**si ya no te tengo mi amor**

Sin embargo ha hecho de todo para poder superarse, aunque era fuerte y todo lo demás que digieran de ella, pero en lo emocional seguía siendo una niña indefensa y débil.

**A veces no entiendo**

**no se lo que siento**

**quisiera saber que hice mal**

**nunca te pude decir**

**que muero por que estés aquí**

**ser fuerte es mi decisión.( x2 )**

**Tu recuerdo es una flor**

**el perfume de tu voz...**

Al haber terminado la canción Sakura ya estaba en un mar de lágrimas, por eso decidió ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de jugo para calmar el llanto.

Después de haberse tomado 2 vasos de jugo de naranja regresa a su habitación (vivía sola), abre la puerta, cuando esta apunto de cerrarla siente unas manos que le tapan la vista y le murmuran:

Te extrañé, Sakura.

Sakura creía que era un ladrón, un violador cualquier cosa, pero al reconocer esa voz se le heló la sangre.

No, no puedes ser, esto debe ser producto de mi imaginación, habló Sakura muy sorprendida tapándose la boca de la impresión.

Sakura, no podía creer que adelante suyo se encontraba Sasuke, por algunos segundos Sakura se quedó paralizada, es que era ilógico que Sasuke estuviera ahí parado en frente suyo.

Si fuera producto de tu imaginación yo no podría hacer esto, dijo Sasuke muy provocativamente y a la vez sonriendo.

Sasuke se acerca a Sakura y acorta toda distancia que los separaba, Sakura al ver y sentir la actitud de Sasuke queda nuevamente paralizada, pero luego empieza a corresponder el beso, coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, Sasuke al sentir tal reacción rodea la minúscula cintura de Sakura y la acerca más a su cuerpo para poderla sentir más.

Pero justo cuando lo estaban empezando a disfrutar a Sakura se le paso por la mente de que el podría estar jugando con ella y se separa de el.

¿Que pasa Sakura?, acaso ¿tu ya no sientes lo mismo por mi?, preguntó Sasuke preocupado y a la vez triste.

Mejor dicho ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, mira si viniste a jugar con mis sentimientos, mira ándate feliz por la puerta porque lo lograste, dijo Sakura apunto de estallar en lágrimas y en ira.

No, he venido a recuperar a la única persona que me ha amado como soy realmente y no la pienso dejar ir, no cuando me di cuenta que le correspondo de la misma manera, dijo Sasuke muy decidido.

¿Qué…qué quieres decir?, preguntó Sakura.

Que te amo más que a mi propia vida, en estos últimos 5 años sin ti han sido los peores de mi vida, porque cada noche pensaba en tu sonrisa, en tus hermosos ojos, en que… después de matar a mi hermano volvería con la persona que ha sido la única que ha llenado este vacío dentro de mi, dijo Sasuke, desahogándose todo lo que había guardado dentro de si mismo por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke, murmuró Sakura.

Por eso he venido a preguntarte, si ¿eres capaz de perdonarme por dejarte y comenzar otra vida pero esta vez juntos?, preguntó Sasuke.

Si, si quiero, respondió Sakura muy emocionada.

En eso se abrazan y se dan un tierno beso, que demuestra todo el amor y cariño que no pudieron expresarse en todos estos años.

Te amo, dijo Sasuke mirándola con ojos llenos de amor.

Yo también, respondió Sakura al igual que Sasuke.

Se van a dormir a la cama de Sakura, para empezar otra vida pero esta vez **juntos**.

**Fin**

**¡HOLA!**, espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfics (cortito) de mi pareja preferida Sakura y Sasuke.

Bueno, nos vemos en una próxima, Chao.


End file.
